Jazz's Mission
by Zonadow
Summary: When Prime gives the crew their new patrol routes, he gives Jazz and interesting assignment to find out what's wrong with Prowl. He becomes less interested in what's wrong, and more interested in how to fix it. Slash fic, ProwlxJazz G1.


World: G1

Main characters: Prowl, Jazz

Other characters: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound, Mirage.

Start point: Prime, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound and Mirage are standing just as the exit/entrance of their base in the volcano.)

* * *

"Hound, Mirage, take the eastern route and patrol for any Decepticons. Ratchet, stay and prepare the med bay for any injured when we come back. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, take the western route and if you see any Decepticons - _do not engage_. Prowl, report to your quarters and _stay there_. Jazz, I will instruct you as soon as the room is clear. Ironhide, come with me to take the northern route."

Prowl gave his leader a curious look, but obeyed none the less, and went straight to his quarters.

The rest took off to their slightly changed patrol routes, Ironhide waiting just outside for Prime.

"Jazz, the rest of the troops have noticed Prowl's attitude dropping - more than usual. It's now starting to worry me. I want you to go to Prowl's quarters and sort out whatever is bothering him."

Jazz nodded and beamed at Optimus, taking off_ running_ to Prowl's quarters.

---------------------------------------

Prowl's quarters

--------------------------------------

Prowl beeped Jazz in and Jazz sauntered over to Prowl -who was sitting on his berth- and stood in front of him, the beaming grin he gave Prime not breaking.

"So Prowlie, 'pparently somethin's been botherin ya. Care t'fill me in?" Jazz said as he slipped onto the berth, on his knees, behind Prowl.

"Nothing has been bothering me Jazz...And do_ not_ call me '_Prowlie_'.....Why are you behind me?"

Jazz noticed the shiver Prowl gave off when he inquired as to why Jazz was behind him, and grinned.

A most diabolical, knowing, very pleased grin that would make one of Starscream's grins when he 'defeated' Megatron look like a scowl.

Prowl looked behind his shoulder at Jazz, and took on a confused expression at Jazz's grin.

"Jazz, what are y-" The Autobot SIC was interrupted by his own moan as Jazz poked a digit just inbetween Prowl's doorwings.

Jazz's visor lit up as his grin grew -somehow- wider at his moan. "Oh, nothin..." Jazz said as he began to slide one hand across the SIC's doorwings, the other wandering to his chevron, rubbing a digit along it, making him moan loudly.

Prowl stood up, turned, and faced Jazz, glaring at the third in command, vents furiously cycling air to cool down his systems.

"What is it, Prowler...?" Jazz said with a grin.

Prowl jumped and tackled Jazz to the berth, surprising the Porsche.

"P-Prowl...?"

The SIC leaned forward, kissing Jazz as his hands traveled towards his wheel wells, caressing them and making Jazz arch into the touch.

Jazz stayed, enjoying the kiss, and suddenly surged up, pushing Prowl back onto his aft, and Jazz scootched behind him, massaging and running his hands along those gorgeous doorwings, making Prowl moan under his touch and arch back into Jazz, engine revving, the slight vibrations making the visored mech shiver.

"Mm, Prowlie...you like that...?"

Prowl just let out another loud moan for a reply when Jazz fondled and massaged the doorwing hinges.

"Ohhh Jazz...." The SIC said, shivering against Jazz, now leaning against him. The visored mech chuckled, hands now stuck between Prowl's back and his own chassis.

Jazz gripped onto the hinges, digits pinching various cords and circuitry, making the SIC gasp sharply, snapping his optics open, and the visored mech lifted Prowl up, pushing Prowl down with the front of his chassis on the berth, Prowl screaming in pleasure and just a little pain, curling in on himself and shuddering visibly.

The visored mech smiled and lay on top of Prowl, glossa exploring the sensitivities of the SIC's chevron, hands exploring every inch of his doorwings, Prowl screaming and writhing around on the berth. "JAAAAZZ!"

Jazz let go completely the very astro-second Prowl was about to overload, making him writhe around on his berth muttering and begging Jazz to make him overload, let him release all the pent up energy.

He let him stay like that for just a little while and finally dove down, rubbing his codpiece on Prowl's aft hard enough for sparks to come up, scratching both their paint, as his hands attacked Prowl's doorwings, one hand on a wing massaging, the other diving right into the hinges, squeezing circuitry, mouth sucking and licking his chevron.

Prowl absolutely _shrieked_ in untold ammounts of pleasure, overloading, and offlining on the berth when the overload rode out.

Jazz leaned up and smirked at the recharging SIC, trailing a finger down his doorwing, Prowl shivering from the hightened sensitivity.

-----------------------

Red Alert was passing through the halls, and just walked by Prowl's quarters when he heard him shreak, and the security bot slammed himself up against the wall, and began running through the halls screaming something incoherent about the Decepticons attacking Prowl, comming _everyone_ telling them he heard Prowl scream in his quarters like the Decepticons were tearing his doorwings off.

* * *

Okey dokey.

So, 5 votes on the poll on my profile about what kind of slash/fluff fic I should do.

This took forever.

I hate writing slash fics. It's so much harder than I thought.

I kinda...wrote half before and the other half (when Jazz takes control over again) now...in 10 minutes.

Meep.

Hope you guys like it. And if you wanna know what happens after, let's just say Prime explained to Red Alert why Prowl screamed, and the rest of everybody he commed had a good laugh.

And Jazz heard Red Alert screaming about the Decepticons attacking Prowl and fell off the berth laughing, waking Prowl, and Prowl...I don't know, have some imagination. Maybe he 'payed' Jazz back for 'attacking' him.

Or something.

And what was wrong with Prowl? Uh...

...I didn't think of that. Maybe over-sensitivity from not having a good 'face for...however long.

I don't know!

-.-


End file.
